MARA JADE SWA
by merida12.mulan98
Summary: Et si l'histoire de ce perso de l'univers étendu s'était déroulée non pas durant ce dernier mais bel et bien durant la saga Star Wars originale? (la postlogie ne pas incluse dans cette fanfic) [Je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés]
1. Intro

_Ceci fait partie d'une des fanfics de mon ancien que je souhaite reprendre. Je vous laisse profiter des premiers chapitres en attendant que je ne commence le reste. _

_Bonne lecture:) _


	2. Prologue

_Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce prologue mais il a fallu que je le réécrive entièrement ayant perdu la version précédente. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle version de Mara Jade. _

**Prologue: L'Enfant**

_**Partie 1: Mara et Anakin**_

**L'Ordre des Chérubins**

**La petite fille et le grand garçon**

Six ans. C'était son âge. La petite Mara Jade était, dans cette pièce, la plus jeune novice de l'Ordre Jedi. L'enfant aux longs cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux émeraudes était la plus attentive et, également, celle qui semblait bien comprendre la Force là où ses autres camarades semblaient moins réceptifs.

«-Réceptif à la Force l'esprit doit être. A vos intuitions il faut vous fier, disait Maître Yoda aux jeunes novices»

Mara ne voyait rien. Du moins, ses yeux ne voyaient rien puisqu'ils étaient recouverts d'un casque. Néanmoins, elle ressentait la Force à travers elle. Depuis qu'elle avait été recueillie par les Jedis, ils avaient vite ressenti son potentiel et s'étaient dit qu'elle serait, un jour, un Chevalier Jedi puissant. Cependant, à cet instant, elle était encore loin d'en être un. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le caractère calme et réfléchi qu'il fallait à un Jedi. Après tout, un enfant restait un enfant. Toutefois, chacun savait que les enfants se divisaient en plusieurs catégories. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait les espiègles. Et c'était précisément celle dont Mara faisait partie. Si elle était très réceptive à la Force, elle s'en servait surtout pour faire des farces. Comme à cet instant où elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour s'emparer d'une boule de métal et la lancer sur la tête de Yoda. En entendant le «Aïe» du Vieux Maître Jedi, les jeunes novices enlevèrent leurs casques. Lorsqu'ils virent leur Maître se massant le crâne ainsi que l'arme défectueuse sur le sol, ils éclatèrent de rire. Mara, excellente comédienne, fit la même chose qu'eux afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Malheureusement, elle se ferait avoir par le fait qu'elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie.

«-Pas ça je ne ferais si j'étais toi Mara.

-...

-Ne nie pas. Un Maître Jedi je suis. Comment tu utilises la Force je peux savoir.

-Bah!

-Finit le cours est. Mara, reste.»

Alors que les jeunes novices quittaient le cours de Maître Yoda, un jeune Chevalier Jedi les vit de loin. Il s'était rendu dans le Temple Jedi pour voir Maître Yoda. Il savait qu'il devrait attendre car son cours avec les novices ne serait pas encore terminé. Cependant, il ne serait pas douté que cela serait à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée. Tout d'abord surpris, il comprit vite ce qui se passait lorsqu'il ne vit pas une fillette rousse qu'il connaissait bien avec ses camarades. Il s'assura que tous les enfants étaient partis avant de se rapprocher de plus près de la salle des novices sans pour autant se faire remarquer. C'est alors qu'il entendit une conversation.

«-Mara, de grandes capacités et un excellent lien avec la Force tu as. Mais la Force n'est pas un jeu. L'utiliser pour des espiègleries tu ne dois pas.

-Vous voulez dire pour pas vous humilier.

-Oh Mara, dit Yoda avec calme mais toutefois agacé»

Bien dissimulé, le jeune Chevalier Jedi étouffa un rire. Il connaissait Mara depuis que celle-ci avait trois ans. Elle avait intégré l'Ordre Jedi après la mort de ses parents. Le Jedi, lui-même orphelin, savait quelle douleur lorsque l'on n'avait plus de famille. Il avait consolé la fillette et celle-ci était devenue proche de lui.

«-Ce que je veux dire, un jour, tu comprendras. Partir tu peux.

-Oui Maître Yoda.»

Lorsqu'elle fût partie, Mara ricana encore tandis que le Chevalier Jedi souriait. Cette enfant le touchait beaucoup. Yoda avait senti qu'il était proche de cette dernière. Raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir en secret pour lui dire que lorsque l'enfant serait en âge d'avoir un Maître, elle lui serait confiée en tant que Padawan. Le Chevalier Jedi avait été surpris et déstabilisé. Il avait dit que c'était un honneur mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer la responsabilité d'avoir un Padawan sous son aile. Yoda lui avait répondu qu'il avait encore plusieurs années pour réfléchir à la proposition mais qu'il ne devait en parler à personne, même pas à ses proches ou à Mara elle-même. Mais au cours de ces trois dernières années, le Chevalier Jedi, bien que non encore décidé, avait commencé à apprécier l'idée d'avoir cette enfant comme apprentie Padawan. Cependant, il voulait la laisser prendre sa propre décision car il ne voulait pas lui imposer quoique ce fût. Quand Mara fut partie, le Chevalier Jedi reprit sa mine sombre. Ce qu'il allait dire à Maître Yoda n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il eût un instant d'hésitation avant de lui faire savoir sa présence d'un ton décidé mais un peu renfermé.

«-Maître Yoda.

-Jeune Skywalker. De te voir ici je suis surpris. T'entrainer et utiliser la Force seul, habituellement tu préfères.

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose que j'estime important.

-Hum asseyons-nous.»

'

«-Prémonitions. Prémonitions. Ces visions que tu as.

-Elles sont remplies de peine, de souffrance, de mort.

-De toi-même tu parles ou de quelqu'un que tu connais?

-De quelqu'un.

-Proche de toi?

-Oui.

-Prudent tu dois être pour ressentir l'avenir, Anakin. La peur de perdre l'autre mène vers le Côté Obscur.

-Je ne laisserai pas ces visions se réaliser Maître Yoda.

-La mort fait partie de la vie Anakin. Tout le monde finit par rejoindre la Force ou l'autre. Tu dois l'accepter. De plus, trop d'attachement mène à la jalousie. De la soif de pouvoir c'est le premier signe.

-Que dois-je faire Maître Yoda?

-Apprends à ne plus craindre des êtres chers et apaisé tu vivras.»

Anakin savait que Maître Yoda était reconnu comme la Maître Yoda le plus sage existant. Mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution à ses craintes. Certes, dans le cas où il était, il se trouvait près de Padmé, ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper la prémonition qu'il avait eu. Mais cela voulait-t-il dire qu'il avait les moyens d'y parvenir?

Cachée un peu plus loin, Mara écoutait la conversation du Maître et du Chevalier Jedi. Malgré la petite distance, elle parvenait à entendre la conversation. Quand elle entendit des pas, elle comprit que l'un d'entre eux allait sortir et commença à s'en aller discrètement.

«-Tu as tout écouté, n'est-ce pas Mara?

-...

-Oui, Maître Skywalker.

-Ca te ressemble bien. Les autres Jedi seraient furieux d'apprendre que tu fouines dans le Temple.

-Pourquoi j'devrais pas? J'vous vois aller voir Maître Yoda avec une tête déprimée et j'vous entends parler de mort. Si fouiner me permets d'savoir c'qui vous arrive, j'vais continuer.

-Alors tu veux jouer les espionnes. Tu es vraiment une chipie.

-J'suis sérieuse, Maître Skywalker. Y a trois ans, vous m'avez sauvé du Comte Dooku quand il a tué mon papa et ma maman. Puis vous m'avez aidé à aller mieux quand j'étais triste. Alors si vous êtes triste, moi aussi, j'veux vous aider.

En entendant ces mots, Anakin sourit. Mara était une enfant très gentille. De plus, elle était généreuse. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'était pas en âge de comprendre. Et il devait le lui montrer sans être trop brutal. En effet, c'était une personne qui détestait qu'on lui rappelât son âge car son statut la frustrait. Et comme il avait déjà été face à cela, il ne voulait pas faire ressentir la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre car sinon, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ceux qui le rabaissaient. D'autant plus qu'il était face à une personne qui l'estimait et qui lui était chère, ce qui aurait été pire.

«-Tu es adorable Mara. Ecoute-moi, ne pense pas que tu dois me donner tout le crédit pour le jour où tu m'as rencontré sur Dantooine**1.** Même si ça n'était pas volontaire car tes pouvoirs se manisfestaient pour la première fois, tu as déstabilisé le Comte Dooku et récupéré le sabre-laser qu'il m'avait volé. Sans toi, je n'aurais plus l'arme qui me maintient en vie. Moi, je n'ai fait que te ramener.

-...et trouvé une maison où j'apprends à me défendre. C'qu'j'ai, j'vous le dois. Alors si j'vous aidais pas, ce serait pas gentil.

-Mara, c'est très délicat de ta part de vouloir être là pour moi. Mais il s'agit d'une histoire qui ne concerne que moi.

-Mais...

-Mara, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Et si tu veux m'aider, rends-moi fier en devenant un digne Chevalier Jedi.

-Oui Maître Skywalker.

-Allez. File avant que tes amis en aient marre de t'attendre chipie.»

Mara semblait un peu rassurée par ces mots. Peut-être que Maître Skywalker avait raison. Peut-être que les gens devaient parfois régler leurs problèmes personnels seuls. Mais bien qu'elle acceptât ceci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Maître Skywalker et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui arrivât rien de grave.

**La petite fille et l'amie fidèle**

«-Mara»

Un petit garçon venait de parler. Il était un peu plus âgé que la fille désignée. En entendant ce prénom, d'autres enfants se retournèrent.

«-Wow, Maître Yoda t'a fait la morale super longtemps cette fois.

-J'crois pas, dit une fille, Moi, j'pense plutôt qu'elle était allée voir Maître Skywalker.

-Hé!

-Fais pas genre. Tout le monde sait que t'es sa chouchoute. Tu passe toujours du temps avec lui.

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Je vais tous vous...

-Cherchez vos propres moyens d'être bien vus des Maîtres Jedi. L'envie est un chemin vers le Côté Obscur. Vous avez oublié?»

A ces mots, les novices redevinrent silencieux. Celle qui avait parlé ainsi était une Twi'lek violette aux yeux bleus de douze ans. Quand elle prenait son air sévère, chaque novice savait que c'était mauvais signe. Quand ils la virent les fixer, ils partirent sans ajouter un mot.

«-Merci Rey, dit Mara

-Tu dois essayer de trouver une meilleure manière de te défendre. Voire même de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu sois irritée quand ils agissent comme ça.

-Je sais. Mais...

-...tu n'aimes pas qu'ils se moquent de toi ou de Maître Skywalker parce qu'il t'a sauvé mais aussi parce qu'il t'a aidé à surmonter la mort de tes parents.

-...

T'as raison Rey. J'dois essayer de mieux agir.»

Mara et Rey se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes jeunes. L'enfant Twi'lek avait intégré l'Ordre Jedi avant la jeune humaine rousse. Elles s'étaient vite bien entendues et la plus âgée était toujours présente pour la plus jeune. Grâce à la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait commencé à mener, Mara était heureuse malgré le fait qu'elle était orpheline. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quelques temps, Maître Yoda semblait troublé. Et depuis qu'elle avait entendu Maître Skywalker lui parler de ses graves inquiétudes, elle était inquiète à son tour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'était.

«-Mara, ça ne va pas? demanda Rey

-Oh! Si. C'est juste que depuis la guerre, tout est triste ici. Les Maîtres passent moins de temps avec nous. Ils vont se battre et on sait jamais s'ils vont revenir ou pas. J'aimerais tellement que ça se passe plus comme ça.

-Moi aussi. Mais parfois, les peuples sont trop bêtes mais veulent trop de pouvoir pour s'entendre et pensent que le meilleur moyen de régler leurs problèmes, c'est de se taper dessus. Alors, ils préfèrent la facilité au bien.

-Comme le Comte Dooku?

-...

Mara, Maître Skywalker a vengé tes parents. Mais ça n'est pas le plus important, il t'a sauvé. Et je suis sûre que si tes parents te voyaient aujourd'hui, ils seraient fiers de toi.

-...

_Rends-moi fier en devenant un digne Chevalier Jedi._

T'es une vraie amie, Rey.

On y va.»

**Trahison et douleur**

Les clones! Il y en avait partout dans le Temple Jedi. Les Maîtres qui étaient restés étaient totalement dépassés par ce qui était en train d'arriver. Tous étaient de se faire tuer par les clones qui s'étaient retournés contre eux sans raison apparente. Et ça n'était pas tout. Ils s'en prenaient également aux novices présents dans les couloirs du Temple. Personne n'était épargné. Tous étaient attaqués et tués. Pour les novices restants, il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire que de se cacher des clones qui ne connaissaient pas bien le Temple en attendant de potentiels renforts qui pourraient soit se charger d'eux, soit leur donner des conseils pour s'en sortir. Cela était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle le savait. Alors, elle était restée dans la salle du Conseil avec certains de ses camarades. Parmi eux, son amie de toujours. Mara avait très peur. Il y avait tellement de clones et elle ne savait pas maîtriser la Force comme le ferait un Jedi. Elle n'avait que six ans. SIX ANS! Lolué avait mit un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules mais cela ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Comment pouvait-t-elle ne pas avoir peur alors qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune issue?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Les novices firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour ne pas sursauter. Est-ce que les clones les avaient retrouvés? Allaient-t-ils les attaquer? Non. La silhouette était encapuchonnée. Ce n'était donc pas un clone. On aurait même dit qu'il portait l'habit d'un Jedi. Alors, c'était sûrement un allié! Lorsqu'elle reconnut son visage, Mara commença à être un peu soulagée. Certes, ils étaient toujours en danger mais au moins, il pouvait les aider grâce à ses compétences de Jedi. Alors que les autres novices ne firent que se montrer à peine, elle se détacha du bras de Rey qui n'eût pas le temps de faire un geste et se dirigea vers le Jedi qui l'avait sauvé dans le passé.

«-Maître Skywalker, il y a trop de clones. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?»

L'homme ne dit rien. Cela surprit Mara. Habituellement, il tentait toujours de trouver une solution aux problèmes; ou alors emmenait les gens en danger en lieu sûr quand il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire mais à cet instant, il ne réagissait pas et ne regardait pas Mara de manière réconfortante. Son regard semblait même à la fois triste et froid. Ou plutôt inquiétant. Les trois à la fois peut-être. Mara ne comprenait pas. C'était Maître Skywalker. Un homme honnête en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder ainsi. Que faisait-t-il? Etait-t-il en train de...Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il ne pouvait pas dégainer son sabre-laser, ni l'activer pour montrer qu'il voulait se battre. Pas devant eux! Ils étaient alliés! Et il était son ami! Pourquoi il faisait ça? Pourquoi?

**.**

Le sénateur Bail Organa volait sur son speeder. Il avait vu le Temple Jedi brûler de loin. Même si les politiciens n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre au Temple sans leur autorisation, il se devait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Même si les Jedi et les politiciens ne s'entendaient pas forcément, tous parlaient au nom de la République. Il devait donc en sauver le maximum même si c'était très dangereux. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Il était très proche de Maître Yoda et Maître Kenobi. Ne sachant pas s'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le Temple Jedi ou non, il était très inquiet pour eux et voulait savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Et si ses amis...Il préférait ne rien envisager avant d'avoir une réponse.

A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par des clones qui se trouvaient devant le Temple Jedi. Peut-être avaient-t-ils réussi à savoir ce qui se passait. Il fallait qu'ils lui répondirent.

«-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il

-Il y a eu une rebellion, monsieur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous contrôlons la situation.»

Bail Organa ne comprenait pas. Les Jedi? Se rebeller contre les clones? Si c'était le cas, ils se rebellaient contre la République. C'était absurde. Jamais ils ne feraient cela. Il devait voir ce qui se passait vraiment. Mais lorsqu'il fit un pas, un clone pointa son arme vers lui.

«-Je suis désolé monsieur mais vous devez partir.»

Bail Organa refusa de bouger. Le clone se montra plus menaçant. Le sénateur ne savait pas quoi faire.

«-Attrapez-la!»

Une petite fille rousse venait de dégainer son sabre-laser violet et attaquait les clones de toutes parts. Tous furent dépassés par la situation. Les réflexes de l'enfant étaient impressionnants et elle vint de presque de presque tous les clones qui entouraient le sénateur Bail Organa éberlué par la puissance de l'enfant. Celui-ci la regarda; mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire un mot, la fillette reçu deux coups de blaster dans les épaules et les coudes.

«-NON! Hurla le sénateur»

D'autres clones avaient surgi de l'entrée du Temple. Voyant l'enfant gémir et les clones de plus en plus nombreux, Bail comprit qu'il devait faire vite. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, courut jusqu'à son speeder et s'en alla. Les clones cherchèrent à lui tirer dessus mais l'un d'entre eux donna un ordre:

«-Il ne nous posera pas problème. Laissez-le partir.

-Et la petite? C'est un Jedi. Il faut l'éliminer.

-Le temps que cet homme trouve un moyen de la soigner, elle ne survivra pas à ses blessures. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.»

'

«-Allons, ça va aller. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on te soigne, tu vas voir. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Gnnn!

-Shhh! Tout va bien se passer? Comment t'appelles-tu?

-M...Mara...Mara Jade.

-Tout ira bien, Mara. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité.»

L'enfant faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir mais cela lui était difficile. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester consciente mais elle finit par ne plus arriver à parler. Pourtant, elle le devait. Même si elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la personne à l'origine de tout était bien celle-ci, elle devait avertir le sénateur. Hélas, la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de serrer les dents afin de ne pas gémir de douleur.

**.**

Bail Organa amena Mara Jade dans le centre d'un vaisseau où il avait embarqué en urgence. Il espérait pouvoir joindre le plus de Jedi possible ayant compris que les clones les attaquaient alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. La preuve était qu'ils s'en étaient prit à une enfant innocente qui avait réussi à s'échapper du Temple de justesse et qui subissait les conséquences de sa fuite légitime. Alors que la petite fille se faisait soigner, il voulut aller envoyer un message général:

«-Urgence. Code 913. Je n'ai de contact sur aucune fréquence.»

C'était un message d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il était vivant! Bail Organa devait absolument lui répondre et , surtout, le prévenir. Peut-être pourait-t-il l'aider.

«-Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-Répondez.

-Maître Kenobi.

-Sénateur Organa.

Mes clones se sont retournés contre moi. J'ai besoin d'aider.

-Ce qui vous arrive arrive également à tous les Jedi dispersés dans la galaxie. Même à Coruscant. On a retrouvé une de vos novices attaquée et blessée par des clones. Elle est actuellement en train d'être soignée dans ce vaisseau.

-Une novice? Qui?

-Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Mara Jade.

-Mon dieu! Ils ont même embusqué des enfants?

-Oui. Nous devons agir vite. Nous devons venir jusqu'à vous et essayer d'aider les autres Jedi le plus rapidement possible.»

**.**

Yoda avait été retrouvé par Bail Organa et ce dernier avait réussi à aller jusqu'à Obi-Wan Kenobi. A cet instant, en plus de la petite Mara, c'était les seuls Jedis que Bail était parvenu à retrouver vivants. Hélas, il n'avait pas réussi à en retrouver d'autres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

«-Combien de Jedi ont survécu? Demanda Obi-Wan

-D'aucun d'entre eux nous n'avons de nouvelles, avoua Yoda

-Des centaines de troupes ont envahi le Temple Jedi. C'est de là que Mara s'est échappée.

-Pauvre enfant. A ses blessures j'espère qu'elle survivra.

-Quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait, je suis allé chercher Yoda.

-Un code de rappel les Jedi ont reçu.

-Un code de rappel?

-Ce code demande à tous les Jedi de revenir au Temple. Il dit que la guerre est finie.

-Alors, il faut y retourner, dit Obi-Wan, Les Jedi trop éloignés tomberaient dans le piège et seraient tués.

-Changer le code tu suggères?

-Oui Maître. Des vies sont en jeu et le temps nous est compté.

-D'accord je suis. Et plus de savoir notre chemin éclairera.

-Maître! Maître!»

Mara était sortie du lit. Poursuivie par des docteurs sachant qu'elle n'était pas guérie de ses blessures, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Maître Yoda. Celui-ci, la voyant courir alors qu'elle n'avait pas tous ses moyens, fut intrigué et inquiet et non pas en colère par le fait qu'elle courrait en état de faiblesse.

«-Maître! Au Temple...Pas que...des clones...Quelqu'un...Tuer...Nous Tuer...Sabre»

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter un mot de plus, Mara leva le bras en l'air vers Yoda et s'évanouit. Bail n'eut pas ordonné la moindre chose que les docteurs se hatèrent de ramener l'enfant dans sa chambre. Yoda, lui, mit sa main sur son front, se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir vite. Obi-Wan se demanda ce qu'il avait mais il se dit que c'était le choc de voir une jeune novice dans un tel état qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Lui-même était secoué. Et cela le fit réfléchir davantage. Si une novice avait failli perdre la vie, peut-être que...

«-Vite nous devons faire.»

**.**

Yoda et Obi-Wan étaient parvenus à vaincre tous les clones qui avaient bloqués l'entrée du Temple Jedi et brûlé ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils étaient pénétrés, un terrible spectacle s'était révélé à eux. Pleins d'enfants étaient étendus sur le sol, morts. Les clones s'étaient montrés monstrueux. Des enfants supposés avoir toute la vie devant eux leur avait monstrueusement été arrachée. Il y en avait dans tous les couloirs du Temple au point que leurs corps s'étendaient à perte de vue.

«-Même les novices n'ont pas survécu, dit Obi-Wan qui ne pouvait pas y croire

-Pas par des clones ces novices ont été tués. Ces novices au sabre-laser ont été tués.

-...

_Maître! Au Temple...Pas que...des clones...Quelqu'un...Tuer...Nous Tuer...Sabre_

Mais qui? Qui a pu faire ça?»

'

«-J'ai changé le code. Il dit aux Jedi survivants de rester loin du Temple.

-Pour les clones, rétablir leurs consciences longtemps cela prendra.

-Attendez Maître. Il y a une chose que je dois savoir.

-Si des réponses à des questions tu cherches dans les hologrames de surveillance, une grande souffrance cela te causera.

-Je dois savoir la vérité, Maître.»

Obi-Wan fit ce que son instinct lui disait de faire sans que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir allait lui faire bien plus mal que s'il recevait un coup de sabre-laser dans le cœur. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien, mais surtout qu'il aimait, était de faire toutes ces choses atroces que lui et Yoda avaient vus dans le Temple Jedi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Il le vit entrer dans la salle du Conseil où des enfants s'étaient réfugiés dont une petite fille rousse qu'ils avaient vus avec Bail Organa.

«-Maître Skywalker, il y a trop de clones. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?»

L'homme ne dit rien. Cela surprit Mara. Habituellement, il tentait toujours de trouver une solution aux problèmes; ou alors emmenait les gens en danger en lieu sûr quand il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire mais à cet instant, il ne réagissait pas et ne regardait pas Mara de manière réconfortante. Son regard semblait même à la fois triste et froid. Ou plutôt inquiétant. Les trois à la fois peut-être. Mara ne comprenait pas. C'était Maître Skywalker. Un homme honnête en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder ainsi. Que faisait-t-il? Etait-t-il en train de...Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il ne pouvait pas dégainer son sabre-laser, ni l'activer pour montrer qu'il voulait se battre. Pas devant eux! Ils étaient alliés! Et il était son ami! Pourquoi il faisait ça? Pourquoi?

Mara était passée de l'incompréhension à la terreur. Elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de dégainer son sabre-laser tant elle était terrorisée par l'attitude de celui qui l'avait sauvé dans le passé. Peut-être aussi qu'elle refusait de croire qu'il pouvait se retourner contre elle.

«-Mara, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-t-en de là! Vas-t-en de là! Mais vas-t-en de là!»

Celle qui avait dit ces mots était la Twi'lek Rey. Obi-Wan savait qu'elle était son amie. L'instinct protecteur avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur l'incrédulité et elle avait très peur pour son amie qui était toujours prise entre plusieurs émotions et n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Ce qui ne fut plus le cas de celui qui avait dégainé son sabre-laser devant les novices et tenta de tuer la pauvre enfant.

«-NON! Hurla la Twi'lek»

Voyant cela, Rey se plaça entre Mara et l'homme au sabre-laser et prit le coup à la place de son amie et tomba sur le sol morte sur le coup.

«-NON! Hurla Mara

Rey...»

D'autres novices un peu plus âgés que Mara tentèrent de dégainer leurs sabres-laser afin de se défendre contre l'homme barbare. Quand l'enfant le réalisa, elle eût encore plus peur mais revint à la réalité.

«-Arrêtez! On est pas assez forts! Faut qu'on parte d'ici!

_Vous et moi, on va jouer_»

A ces mots, Mara se servit de la Force pour prendre sa boule de métal avec laquelle elle jouait régulièrement. Elle ne savait pas si ce tour marcherait mais elle devait tenter n'importe quoi pour que la situation tournât en leur faveur. Obi-Wan ne comprit pas comment cela avait pu marcher. Est-ce que la concentration de l'homme au sabre-laser avait été trop centrée sur son massacre pour qu'il évitât la boule alors qu'il aurait pu...Ou alors...Quoiqu'il en fût, la boule atteint son front. Cela le déconcentra dans son massacre. Hélas, Mara n'était pas parvenu à sauver les autres novices et fût la seule à parvenir à s'enfuir. Le temps que l'homme au sabre-laser lui courut après, d'autres novices arrivèrent. Il s'en prit à eux laissant ainsi à Mara l'échappatoire qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Bail Organa. L'homme au sabre-laser, quant à lui, acheva son massacre jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme encapuchonné. Bien qu'il fût défiguré, Obi-Wan le reconnut à ses yeux. Il s'agissait de Palpatine. Mais à sa tenue, cela ne pouvait que être...un Sith! Mais alors, cela voulait dire...L'homme au sabre-laser. Il s'inclinait devant lui. Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier...

«-C'est impossible! Murmura Obi-Wan, C'est impossible!»

Mais cela arrivait bel et bien. Anakin Skywalker, même si cela ne semblait plus être lui, s'inclinait devant le Sith qui le félicitait pour l'atrocité qu'il venait de commettre. Le Sith qui s'était attiré la confiance des politiciens afin de prendre le contrôle de la galaxie. Il avait corrompu Anakin, car c'était bien lui. Il ne voulait pas...Non! Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre! Pourtant, c'était bien lui. C'était donc cela que Mara avait tenté de dire à Yoda et à lui-même. Obi-Wan était pris entre tant de terribles émotions. Une pauvre enfant qui avait vu tous ses camarades et son amie la plus proche se faire massacrer, son apprenti qu'il considérait comme un frère être à l'origine de cette monstrueuse boucherie. Anakin, un Sith. Pourquoi?

«-Vous avez fait du bon travail, mon nouvel apprenti, dit l'horrible Sith, Maintenant, Seigneur Vador partez et apportez la paix à l'Empire.

-Je ne veux plus regardez ça, dit Obi-Wan terrifié en arrêtant les hologrames de surveillance

-Détruire les Siths nous devons.

-Envoyez-moi tuer l'Empereur. Je ne tuerai pas Anakin.

-Pour combattre Dark Sidious tu n'es pas assez fort.

-Il est comme mon frère. Je ne peux pas.

-Corrompu par le Côté Obscur le jeune Skywalker a été. Le petit garçon que tu as formé n'existe plus. Possédé par Dark Vador il a été.

-Je ne sais pas où l'Empereur l'a envoyé. Je ne sais pas où chercher.

-Ton instinct tu dois utiliser Obi-Wan. A lui il te mènera.»

_**Partie 2: Désespoir ou incertitude?**_

Yoda, Bail et Mara s'étaient réfugiés sur l'astéroïde de Poliss Massa où ils étaient sûrs que personne ne les trouveraient. Une base y avait été établie. L'enfant était presque guérie de ses blessures et on l'avait laissé sortir du vaisseau. Yoda, lui, était dans une salle en train de méditer. Cela devait être sûrement quelque chose de très important.

Alors qu'il était toujours en méditation, Mara surgit dans la salle sans frapper.

«-Maître Yoda! Maître Yoda!»

La sachant pas encore tout à fait guérie et sentant qu'elle devait lui dire une chose importante, Yoda interrompit sa méditation et se tourna vers l'enfant.

«-Maître Kenobi nous a contacté.»

Sachant que le vaisseau que pilotait Obi-Wan se dirigeait vers l'astéroïde, Yoda, Bail et Mara se précipitèrent pour l'accueillir afin de le mettre en sûreté. De plus, celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il avait une passagère dans un état critique avec lui. Il fallait donc l'aider de toute urgence. Et ce qu'ils virent ne les rassurèrent pas. Obi-Wan tenait une jeune femme à moitié inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle était pâle et faible. Peut-être même au plus grave. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

«-Emmenez-la au centre médical. Vite!»

**.**

Même si Bail et Obi-Wan n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle restât, Yoda avait insisté pour que Mara restât avec eux. Enfant ou pas, Mara se trouvait dans la même situation et elle devait donc savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle afin de comprendre ce qui lui arriverait par la suite une fois que les Jedi et le sénateur auraient décidés quoi faire. Elle était donc au centre médical où était allongée la personne dont on lui avait dit le nom: la sénatrice Padmé Amidala. On lui avait également dit qu'elle était enceinte de l'enfant d'Anakin Skywalker. A ces mots, elle avait tourné la tête et tout le monde s'était tu ne voulant plus évoquer ce nom avant de savoir comment prendre en main la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Depuis, les droïdes médicaux examinaient la jeune femme afin de déterminer ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'ils semblaient avoir comprit ce qui se passait, l'un d'entre eux vint vers les trois personnes.

«-Sur le plan médical, elle est en parfaite santé. Pourtant, nous sommes en train de la perdre.

-Elle meurt? Demanda Obi-Wan

-Oui. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. C'est comme si elle avait perdu toute volonté de vivre. Nous devons intervenir vite si nous voulons sauver les bébés.

-Les bébés?! Demanda Mara étonnée

-Elle est enceinte de jumeaux.»

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait le faire. Cette nouvelle mère aurait tout juste le temps de voir ses enfants et serait morte très malheureuse mais deux vies étaient en jeu. Obi-Wan resta près de Padmé tandis que Yoda resta près de Mara. La pauvre sénatrice se mit à hurler alors qu'elle accouchait. On sentait bien qu'elle luttait contre la mort uniquement pour garder ses enfants en vie alors qu'elle n'était plus attachée à cette dernière. C'était horrible à voir. Mara se serra près de Yoda qui l'étreigna tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder. Padmé finit par mettre au monde un garçon qu'un droïde médecin prit dans ses bras avant de le donner à Obi-Wan qui le tendit à Padmé.

«-Luke, murmura la jeune femme, Oh Luke!»

Mara regarda la petite chose avec fascination. Elle n'avait jamais vu de bébé. Celui-ci, bien qu'à peine venu au monde, ne semblait pas frêle et fragile mais beau et vif comme s'il avait envie de danser. Il fit des petits mouvements près de sa mère qui caressa sa joue en souriant mais ne put s'empêcher de pleurer; chose naturelle car il respirait de l'air pour la première fois. Hélas, le petit moment joyeux fut de courte durée. Padmé recommença à hurler. Cette bataille, cette douleur avaient repris. Le droïde médecin posa, si on pouvait appeler ça des yeux, entre les jambes de la jeune femme afin de voir si le deuxième bébé sortait. Padmé hurla à nouveau. Un cri de bébé se fit entendre. Le second enfant fut tendu à Obi-Wan.

«-C'est une fille, dit-t-il

-Leia, murmura Padmé»

Leia ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa mère. Elle cessa de hurler et se mit à lui sourire. Puis elle tendit la main. Padmé, attendrie, tendit sa main vers sa fille à son tour. A cet instant, le bébé prit le doigt de sa mère et se mit à rire. Padmé eut un sourire triste. Tout en laissant sa fille lui tenir la main, elle caressa la joue de cette dernière qui sourit au contact.

Soudain, Padmé se sentit faible. Elle lâcha brutalement la main de sa fille et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

«-Obi-Wan, dit-t-elle faiblement, Il y a du bon en lui. Je le sais. Je sais qu'il y a toujours du bon.»

Elle devait probablement parler de Maître Skywalker. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'était plus. Disait-t-elle la vérité? Mara aurait aimé pouvoir y croire. Mais elle avait surtout l'impression que la sénatrice Amidala était aveuglée par l'amour. Cependant, elle voulait espérer, malgré elle, que c'était vrai. Ce fut pourquoi elle ne dit rien. Tout à coup, Leia se mit à hurler, non pas parce qu'elle venait à peine de venir au monde mais bel et bien parce qu'elle avait senti qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère. Le regard triste d'Obi-Wan ne mentait pas. Il avait comprit que Padmé Amidala était morte. Yoda avait également comprit et baissa les yeux. Mara, elle, ne supporta pas ce qu'elle voyait et versa une larme. Deux orphelins, tout comme elle, se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Ni eux, ni elle n'avaient d'endroit où aller. Qu'allaient-t-ils tous devenir?

**.**

«-En sûreté les enfants doivent être menés.

-Cachés dans un endroit où les Siths ne sentiront pas leurs présences, dit Obi-Wan

-Séparés ils doivent être.

-Ma femme et moi, nous emmènerons la fille à Alderaan, dit Bail, Breha et moi voulions adopter une petite fille. Elle sera aimée avec nous.

-Et le garçon? Demanda Obi-Wan

-Sur Tatooine dans sa famille emmenez-le.

-Je l'y emmènerai et je veillerai sur lui, dit Obi-Wan

-Maîtres? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Demanda Mara

-Avec Obi-Wan sur Tatooine tu iras. En sécurité tu seras.

En attendant des temps meilleurs, disparaître nous devons.»

**.**

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Tatooine, Obi-Wan et Mara se dirigeaient vers une ferme. Obi-Wan portait le petit Luke dans ses bras. Alors, c'était là que vivait la famille du garçon? Lorsqu'ils furent enfin proches, une femme sortit de la ferme. Obi-Wan descendit de la monture où lui et Mara se trouvaient. Il avait déjà communiqué à cette femme et son petit-ami ce qu'ils devaient faire avec le bébé. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle avait à faire. Obi-Wan lui tendit Luke et s'en alla tandis que Mara se contenta d'observer la scène à la fois rassurée et triste. Est-ce que, comme l'avait dit Maître Yoda, des temps meilleurs viendraient ou devaient-t-ils se cacher pour toujours?

**1**_Cette planète, bien que n'apparaissant jamais dans la saga, est mentionnée par Leia dans Un nouvel espoir_


	3. Luke et Mara

_**Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont me dire que je ne suis pas exacte au niveau des années qui s'écoulent dans la saga mais dans ma tête depuis que je suis enfant jusqu'à mes quatorze-quinze ans, ça s'est toujours passé comme ça. Alors, je fais comme si c'était comme ça dans ma fanfic. Respectez ça s'il vous plait.**_

_**Ah, et pour tout ceux qui disent qu'Anakin n'aurait pas dû être appelé Maître par les novices, sachez que les novices ont toujours appelé Maître ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leurs supérieurs. De plus, Qui-Gon Jinn n'a jamais eu non plus le rang de Maître Jedi car il n'était pas au Conseil Jedi, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir Obi-Wan comme Padawan qui l'appelait également Maître. Juste pour préciser pourquoi Mara l'a appelé «Maître Skywalker» dans le prologue.**_

_**Une dernière chose, pour ceux qui reconnaîtront vous-savez-quoi dans les dialogues qui vont suivre, sachez que je n'ai pas retranscris exactement les dialogues en question ne possédant pas les Blu-Ray et les DVD Bonus me permettant d'accéder à des dialogues sous-titrés parfois incompréhensibles tellement les personnages parlent vite. J'ai donc dû m'aider de ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net et cela non sous-titré. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_17 ans plus tard…_

**Chapitre 1:Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker**

Le mois avait été bon pour la belle contrebandière rousse. Elle avait réussi à ramener pleins d'objets qu'elle allait pouvoir vendre. Certes, les quatre coins de la galaxie étaient parfaits pour se faire de l'argent facile mais Tatooine, en tant que planète isolée et repère de fugitifs, était l'endroit parfait pour vendre du matériel à ceux qui en avaient besoin plus que tout et n'avaient pas les possibilités d'en trouver ailleurs que ce fut pour les bandits faisant des affaires douteuses ou même les gens honnêtes. Oh, Mara Jade était loin d'une profiteuse. Elle faisait payer bien plus cher son matériel au bandit qu'aux gens honnêtes qu'elle croisait. Et ce jour-là, ce serait des personnes ainsi qu'elle croiserait. Cependant, elle avait quitté la zone dangereuse des contrebandiers de Tatooine pour se rendre dans un lieu bien plus calme où personne ne cherchait les bagarres très violentes qui pouvaient très mal se terminer, les embrouilles plus que périlleuses ou les «arrangements bien trop douteux». Non, elle allait dans un endroit plus paisible avec des gens plus tolérants qui, si généralement ils n'aimaient pas les contrebandiers, appréciaient ses services car elle ne leur nuisait jamais et, en général, faisait des échanges honnêtes bien que ce fut avec de la marchandise obtenue de manière, il fallait l'avouer, moins honnête. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fichait. Tant que Mara pouvait vendre aux autres ce qui leur était utile, avait-on le droit de lui reprocher son mode de vie?

Ce jour-là, elle se rendait à la station Toshi. Cet endroit faisait partie de ceux qu'elle connaissait bien car elle y était passé devant plusieurs fois durant son enfance et plusieurs personnes qu'elle connaissait à ce jour s'y rendaient. Elle y trouverait donc Camie, Laze, Windy et d'autres personnes qui lui achèteraient ses «marchandises». Elle se trouvait sur son speeder et était presque arrivée à destination. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle entra sans frapper.

«-Salut à tous.

-Tiens, regardez qui voilà, dit Laze, La rafleuse du désert.

-La rafleuse du désert espère que vous avez les poches pleines parce qu'elle a des bonnes affaires à vous proposer. Qui est tenté par un droïde mi-astro-mécano mi-tireur? Il répare votre matériel et vous protège, disons, de manière bien musclée. Il n'a pas de matricule et il peut avoir le nom que vous voulez lui donner. Je le vends moins cher que les Jawas et il attend devant l'entrée. Alors quelqu'un?

-Il…il tire des…demanda Windy

-Des lasers, oui.

-Heu…

-Vite, secouez-vous les gars!

-Ah!»

Un jeune garçon était entré brutalement dans la salle sans se rendre compte qu'il avait bousculé Mara au passage. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir à la fois alarmé et intrigué et il semblait vouloir en parler à l'assemblée présente. Ce jeune garçon, c'était Luke Skywalker, un ami proche de Mara. Mais bien qu'ils furent tels quels, à cet instant précis, elle était agacée par son manque de délicatesse. Certes, quelque chose l'alarmait mais cela n'était pas une raison pour interrompre ses affaires. Avait-t-elle déjà brutalement interrompu son travail, elle?

«-Biggs ! s'exclama Luke

-Luke!

-Oh! Biggs, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Mara, Wow! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Oh Mara, dit Luke embarrassé, Je ne t'ai pas…

-Ca va, je viens d'arriver. Et puis, la visite de Biggs est très inattendue.

-C'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu. Quand es-tu arrivé?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais travailler ici.

-Et moi, je vois que l'Académie ne t'a pas changé.

Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Il y avait une bataille dehors. Dans l'espace.

-Une quoi? dit Mara un peu effrayée

-Oh Luke, tu sais que…»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Luke entraina Biggs à l'extérieur. Mara, un peu inquiète, décida de les suivre tandis que Laze, qui avait tout juste le temps de prononcer «Mais c'est quoi ce bazar?» les suivit à son tour.

«-La tête brûlée a encore passée trop de temps au soleil, dit Camie au sujet de Luke en suivant le groupe à son tour»

'

«-Ils sont là, dit Luke en pointant le doigt dans le ciel tout en passant ses jumelles à Biggs

-Ce n'est pas une bataille, l'allumé. Ce sont juste des vaisseaux qui attendent du ravitaillement.

-Mais on pouvait voir des tirs y a peu de temps et…Hé !»

Avant que Luke n'ait pu récupérer ses jumelles, Camie s'était précipité afin de les prendre à son tour pour regarder dans le ciel. Cependant, la curiosité qui l'avait piqué fut vite déçue car elle les lança vers Luke dépitée. Celui-ci voulut les attraper agacé et en colère mais elles furent rattrapées par Mara qui s'en servit à son tour. Une fois qu'elle eût regardé, elle les baissa sans rien dire. Cela poussa Luke à parler.

«-Mara, tu as vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bataille ?

-Non, dit-t-elle en baissant les yeux, Désolée.

-Oh!

-Ecoute Luke, n'espère pas que la Rébellion se montre ici. Cette planète, c'est le trou du cul de la galaxie. Il ne s'y passe jamais rien.

-Ouais. Et personne ne se battra jamais pour la sauver, ajouta Laze»

Tandis que le groupe repartait à l'intérieur, Mara rendit ses jumelles à Luke. Elle se dit qu'elle allait retourner régler ses affaires et tenter de ne pas trop s'inquiéter au sujet de ce que Luke venait de voir. Après tout, peut-être que Biggs avait raison. Peut-être que Luke s'était trompé.

**.**

Luke et Biggs s'étaient éloignés de la station et étaient sortis discuter plus loin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce dernier n'était pas revenu que le jeune garçon avait très envie de lui parler de ce qu'il devenait même si, dans le fond, il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Biggs, quant à lui, semblait être revenu spécialement pour voir Luke car il n'avait pratiquement parlé à personne depuis son arrivée. Cela devait voulait dire quelque chose.

«-J'étais à ça près de rater ces rats womps, dit Luke, Mais je me suis fait choper. Oncle Owen était enragé. Il m'a puni pour le rester de la saison. Tu aurais dû le voir, c'était génial.

-Tu devrais y aller mollo. Il n'y a pas de meilleur pilote que toi de ce côté de Mos Isley. Mais voler en Skyhopper est dangereux.

-Hi!

-Fais attention. Un jour ou l'autre, tu deviendras une tâche noire sur un canyon.

-C'est toi qui dis ça? Tu passes ton temps à voler près de la Flotte Impériale et tu parles comme mon oncle. Les choses sont plus calmes par ici.

-Tu m'as manqué, Luke.

-Ah. Ca a pas été pareil sans toi ici, Biggs. C'était trop calme.

-…

…

Luke, je ne suis pas revenu ici pour dire bonjour et au revoir.

-…

-Je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Tu vois, je ne vais sans doute jamais revenir et je veux juste dire ça à quelqu'un.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je me suis fais des amis à l'Académie. Et l'un d'entre eux m'a mené à l'une des principales cellules de l'Alliance.

-La Rébellion?!

-Doucement! Toi et ta grande gueule!

-Je parle doucement, tout doucement. Tu peux à peine m'entendre.

-Mon ami a un ami sur Yavin qui peut nous aider à avoir des contacts.

-Tu es fou! Tu pourrais être attrapé pour seulement essayer de les trouver.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais si je ne les trouve pas, je ferai ce que je pourrai moi-même. On en a déjà parlé, Luke. Je ne vais pas attendre que l'Empire m'enrôle pendant que la Rébellion s'élargit. Je veux être du côté de ce en quoi je crois.

-Je comprends.

Et moi pendant ce temps-là, je suis coincé ici.

-Un jour, tu quitteras ce trou. Tu entres à l'Académie bientôt, non?

-Pas vraiment. Ma candidature a été reportée.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon oncle a besoin de moi.

-Oh!

-Je suis sérieux. Les Tuskens ont failli détruire le champ, les provisions et volé la réserve d'eau.

-Luke, ton oncle pourrait faire face à une colonie entière de Tuskens juste avec des blasters.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne sera pas assez pour faire tenir la maison. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls pour l'instant.

-A quoi servira le travail de l'oncle si un jour l'Empire en profite? Ils ont déjà commencé à réquisitionner de la nourriture dans les habitations des systèmes centraux pour leurs recrues. Il pourrait devenir un esclave pour la gloire de l'Empire.

-Oh, ça n'arrivera. Tu l'as dit, il ne se passe jamais rien ici.

-Ca pourrait changer.

-J'aimerais partir.

Tu seras ici longtemps?

-Non. Je pars demain matin.

-…

J'imagine que je te verrai plus.

-Un jour peut-être.

Garde les yeux vers l'horizon.

-…

Mouais.

Je serai à l'Académie la saison prochaine. Qui sait? Je ne serai pas un jouet de l'Empire, j'en suis sûr. Fais attention à toi, vieux. N'oublie jamais que tu as toujours été un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Au revoir Luke.»

**.**

Luke était reparti sur son speeder. Ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui, il pilotait dans les environs sans vraiment chercher d'endroit où s'arrêter. Il était triste et mélancolique. Savoir que Biggs Darklighter, son grand ami, partait sans doute pour toujours, avait laissé un grand vide en lui. Il était l'une des rares personnes à écouter ce qu'il disait, à le comprendre. Et il était parti.

«-Tu savais bien que ça finirait par arriver.

-Oh!»

Mara avait prit son propre speeder et semblait avoir suivi Luke depuis son départ. Celui-ci, qui aurait aimé un peu de solitude, se mit à grogner et tourna le dos. Mais il finit par réaliser le sens des mots de son amie et tourna la tête vers elle.

«-Alors tu as…

-Oui.

Oh, rassure-toi. J'ai peut-être une réputation de poufiasse pas fiable, j'aime pas l'Empire. Alors dénoncer un Rebelle, c'est contre mes principes.

-Les gens ont tort sur toi, Mara. Tu n'es pas comme les autres contrebandiers, tu…

-Allez, Luke, pas de crise de sentimentalité, d'accord?

-Mara, en parlant de la Rébellion. Toi, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Si tu n'aimes pas l'Empire comme tu dis, pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez les Rebelles?

-…

Je ne pourrai pas te l'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai mes raisons.

Mais je ne veux plus en parler. Si je reviens parfois ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour faire des affaires. Après tout, tu sais bien que je peux en faire n'importe où dans la galaxie.

-Que…

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

A ces mots, Mara sortit une boîte de son speeder. Elle la tendit qui la prit plus curieux qu'autre chose. En effet, il ne savait pas encore si le cadeau de son amie allait lui plaire ou pas alors il préférait ne rien dire. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir des gants noirs. Des gants? Sur Tatooine? Il y faisait si chaud que se couvrir les mains avec d'élégants gants dont la couleur encourageait la chaleur à se répandre dans le corps était la dernière chose à faire.

«-Ils s'adaptent à tous les environnements, dit Mara, Quand ça cogne, ils te protègent de la chaleur. Si tu es dans un endroit où ça caille, ils te protègent du froid. Tu verras, c'est très efficace.

-Mara, ça doit être extrêmement rare et…ils…ils sont…

-Je vois que tu as l'air content. Faut dire que n'importe qu'en plus d'être utiles, ils sont super beaux. Et son ancien proprio les adoraient. Oh!

-Mara! Tu les as…

-Pas volés. Prit à quelqu'un à qui ça ne pouvait plus servir.

-Qui. Un chasseur de primes: Zlo Wessel. Il me coursait alors j'ai dû user de…certains moyens un peu extrêmes pour être tranquille.

-Oh mon dieu, tu l'as…

-J'ai pas tiré en première! J'essayais seulement de rester en vie.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Mara. Ta vie, c'est ta vie. C'est juste que l'idée de porter les habits d'un mort est…malaisante.

-Et ça alors?»

A ces mots, Mara montra un médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. On pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à une petite chaîne faite d'une matière que beaucoup auraient dit solide mais jugés comme ordinaire. Mais elle était ornée de ce qui semblait être une jolie pierre précieuse de couleur violette bien qu'elle eût une certaine transparence plus proche du cristal qu'autre chose. Ce mélange rendait le bijou si pur que n'importe qui aurait pu envier la contrebandière ou lui aurait souvent demander pourquoi elle ne le vendrait pas vu la valeur marchande qu'il avait.

«-Tu te souviens du jour où tu me l'as donné?

-Oui. Tu avais reconnu la couleur de la Gemme Corusca à partir de laquelle j'avais sculpté cette pierre.

-Exactement. Et cette gemme, c'était un bijou qu'on a trouvé sur une pilote mourante qui nous supplié d'en prendre soin parce que c'était le dernier cadeau de sa mère. Comment tu crois que je me suis sentie en voyant ça?

-…

Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir parce que tu avais l'air de la trouver jolie.

-C'est vrai. Mais avoir su que ça venait d'un mort m'avait mis mal-à-l'aise. Seulement, je me suis rappelée que tu voulais me faire plaisir.»

A ces mots, Luke resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ces mots. Il baissa les yeux, soupira, ferma les paupières, inspira, ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Sans un mot, il prit les gants noirs et les mit.

«-Ils me vont bien, dit-il tandis que la jeune femme se mit à sourire, Merci, Mara.

-Ca me fait plaisir.

Allez à plus tard, j'ai du travail.

-A plus tard.»

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais, c'est pas grand-chose pour l'instant mais dites-vous bien que c'était plus une présentation de personnages qu'autre chose. Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aimerons pas trop cette version de Mara Jade mais j'avais besoin d'un cadre pour l'inclure dans la saga. En espérant que ça conviendra à certains.**_

_**A bientôt **_


	4. Premier contact

_Maintenant, on entre vraiment dans le premier opus. Enfin le quatrième ppus qui est sorti en premier. Enfin, vous avez compris. Et dire que malgré cet ordre zarbi, cette saga est devenue super populaire. Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse profiter._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 2:Premier contact**

Alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans son Speeder comme à son habitude, Mara fit son travail habituel au cours de la matinée. Quand elle eût terminé, elle réalisa quelque chose qui allait se révéler plus que fâcheux.

«-Oh non!»

En effet, les pièces de son Speeder commençaient à être usées. D'ici les deux jours suivants, voire le jour qui suivrait, celui-ci ne marcherait probablement plus à moins qu'elle y installât de nouvelles pièces. Or, elle savait qu'aucun revendeur du coin où elle se trouvait ne possèderait les pièces nécessaires car elles ne se trouvaient pas sur Tatooine. Aucun sauf…les Jawas. Ils étaient principalement des revendeurs de droïdes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leurs chemins mais certains revendaient également des pièces de véhicules et de vaisseaux qu'ils empruntaient pour toujours sans le consentement de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Seulement, il n'était pas facile d'en trouver étant donné qu'ils se déplaçait d'habitation en habitation pour être sûrs de trouver des acheteurs. Seule solution, trouver Sandcrawler de Jawas pour le suivre et acheter ce dont elle avait besoin une fois qu'il se serait arrêté. Ce ne serait pas évident mais elle y arriverait.

**.**

Il fallu du temps à Mara pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsqu'un véhicule de Jawas fut devant elle, il se trouvait à une trop grande distance pour qu'elle l'arrêtât. Elle décida donc de le suivre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, ce fut à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise surprise pour la jeune femme. La Ferme Lars était l'endroit où vivaient Luke et son oncle et sa tante Owen et Beru. Bien que Mara fût l'amie du jeune garçon, cette dernière ne savait que trop bien qu'elle n'était pas appréciée par sa famille. Plus particulièrement Owen Lars. Mais à cet instant-là, elle ne devait pas prendre ça en compte. La situation était trop urgente.

Les Jawas firent sortir les droïdes du véhicule. Ce fût bientôt le tour des revendeurs de pièces. Mara allait enfin pouvoir acheter ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ce fut à l'instant où elle alla voir les revendeurs qu'Owen Lars et Luke sortirent de la ferme.

«-Jetons un coup d'œil, dit Owen Lars

-Luke! Luke! appela la voix de la tante Beru du jardin de la ferme, Dis à ton oncle que s'il achète un traducteur, il doit être sûr qu'il parle le Bocce.

-Je crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choix ici mais je lui ferai passer lui dirai.»

Alors que Luke revenait vers son oncle, celui-ci aperçut Mara en train de négocier avec un revendeur. Il pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

«-J'en veux pas de ce truc à la mormoualemeux! Tu me prends pour qui? Pour une débile? Trouve-moi mieux que ça ou t'auras rien.

-Mara? dit Luke, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Des problèmes avec les pièces de mon Speeder. Il m'en faut des nouvelles. Et c'est le seul Sandcrawler qui était pas loin de moi. Seulement, ce Jawa a essayé de m'entuber. Mais tu sais comment je suis.

-Héhéhé!

-N'essaie plus de me refiler de la camelote ou t'auras pas le temps de le regretter.

Et toi et ton oncle, vous faites quoi ici?

-On a besoin de nouveaux droïdes. Un traducteur et un astro-mécano.

-Oh! Bonne chance pour en trouver en bon état.

-J'espère. Toi aussi pour tes pièces.

-Je vais essayer. Rejoins ton oncle, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de toi pour négocier.»

Si Mara avait en partie raison, elle avait bien vu, tout comme Luke, que c'était surtout à cause du mauvais œil que lui lançait Owen Lars qu'elle avait voulu aller un peu plus loin. Luke soupira et alla rejoindre son oncle qui se tourna vers ce qui semblait être un droïde couleur dorée.

«-Toi, tu es un droïde programmé pour le protocole, non?

-Oui monsieur, c'est ma fonction principale. L'étiquette n'a aucun secret pour moi.

-C'est pas un droïde protocolaire que je cherche.

-Monsieur est bien placé pour juger. En effet, l'environnement ne s'y prête guère mais j'ai un autre programme...

-Ce que je cherche, c'est un droïde qui déchiffre le langage binaire des cellules du vaporateur d'humidité.

-C'est une chance. Mon premier emploi a été la programmation des troys à circuit binaire qui sont très voisins du langage binaire du vaporateur de monsieur.

-Tu parles le Bocce?

-Que monsieur soit rassuré. C'est un langage que je maîtrise très bien. Je parle six millions de...

-Ca va, ça va. Tu parles trop. Je prends celui-là.

-Je parle trop?

-Luke, charge ces deux-là et emmène-les au garage. Faut les remettre à neuf d'ici ce soir.

-Je dois aller à la Station Toshi. On a livré les pièces pour le générateur.

-T'iras t'amuser avec tes copains pilotes quand ton travail sera terminé. File, t'as du pain sur la planche.

-J'aime mieux ça. Non je dirai pas merci.

Salaud!»

Après avoir fini de jurer, Mara tourna la tête. Elle vit que Luke et son oncle semblaient avoir trouvé ce qui leur fallait. Voyant la mine dépitée de Luke, elle comprit ce qu'il devait faire et que cela était loin de le réjouir.

«-Luke, puisque vous avez ce que t'as du boulot, ça te dirait que je t'aide? A deux, ça finira plus vite.

-Tu n'as pas de collègues malfrat à voir aujourd'hui Mara?

-Oncle Owen!

-C'est contrebandier, monsieur Lars. Et non, je ne vois personne aujourd'hui.

-Bon, tu peux aller dans le garage avec Luke. Mais n'apporte pas d'ennuis ici ou je dirai ton nom.

-Oncle Owen!»

Mara fit un geste vers Luke indiquant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de la conversation. Celui-ci, bien que réticent, finit par céder. La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers «monsieur Lars»

«-C'est noté, dit la contrebandière»

Luke se tourna vers les droïdes choisis, car il y en avait deux, tandis que Mara commença à le suivre vers la Ferme Lars. Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure du jeune garçon et de son oncle et sa tante tante tandis que ce dernier commença à parler aux machines.

«-Allez viens avec moi. Toi aussi le rouge dépêche-toi. Alors tu viens le rouge, en route!»

Le robot rouge trainait le pas. L'unité R2 bleue qui n'avait pas été choisie par contre se secouait comme si le robot avait envie d'avancer. Les Jawas lui intimèrent l'ordre de se calmer sous peine de représailles. Mais alors que ceux qui se dirigeaient vers la demeure des Lars étaient presque arrivés, le robot rouge explosa révélant une pièce défectueuse.

«-Oncle Owen!

-Quoi?

-Ce droïde a un défaut de motivateur, regarde.

-Alors comme ça, tu nous refiles de la camelote!

-S'il m'avait laissé vérifié, murmura Mara à Luke en ricanant

-Si je puis me permettre monsieur, cette unité R2 est en parfait état, dit le droïde doré en indiquant le droïde bleu, Une affaire en or.

-Oncle Owen, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là?

-Le bleu-là, il marche. C'est celui-là que je veux.

-Oh, je suis sûr que monsieur sera très content de son choix. C'est un droïde de premier ordre. J'ai déjà fait équipe avec lui.

Le voilà monsieur.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est de premier ordre comme tu dis mais il est beau, dit Mara, Tu as de la chance d'avoir un tel droïde, Luke.

-Je saurai si j'en ai seulement si je suis sûr qu'il marche bien.

Allez, en route.»

**.**

«-Ah, ce bain d'huile est une bénédiction! J'ai les jointures si oxydées que je peux à peine bouger.

-Ah, c'est vraiment pas juste! Tous mes copains sont pilotes, moi, je suis coincé ici.

-Est-ce que je peux être utile à monsieur?

-Non. Sauf si tu sais accélérer le temps, avancer la période de la moisson ou m'aider à décoller d'ici.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Mara

-J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur. Je ne suis qu'un simple droïde et mes capacités sont limitées sur une planète comme celle-ci. A propos, je ne sais même pas sur quelle planète je suis.

-Et bien, s'il y a un centre dans l'univers, tu es sur la planète qui en est le plus éloigné.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur.

-Oh, tu peux m'appeler Luke.

-Très bien monsieur Luke.

-Héhé! Luke tout court.

-Et vous madame...

-Moi, c'est Mara. Et toi, comment on doit t'appeler?

-Je suis C3PO. Relations humains-cyborgs. Et lui, c'est mon équipier R2-D2.

-Salut, dit Luke, Tu as des traces de carbone dans tous tes circuits. On dirait que vous avez été cramés.

-Quand je pense à ce que nous avons traversé, je ne reviens pas que nous soyons encore en état de marche. A cette Rébellion et le reste.

-Quoi? S'exclama Mara

-Tu es au courant pour la Rébellion contre l'Empire? Demanda Luke surpris et excité

-C'est même à cause d'elle que nous sommes maintenant chez monsieur Luke.

-Tu as vu des batailles?

-Plusieurs. Enfin je crois. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis un interprète, je ne sais pas bien raconter les histoires.

-Malheureusement, marmonna Mara

-Pardon? Demanda C3PO

-Non rien.

-Attends mon petit ami, dit Luke en examinant à nouveau R2, Fais voir, tu as quelque chose de bizarre coincé sous le col. Vous étiez sur un Croiseur Interstellaire?

Oh!»

Alors qu'il semblait avoir enlevé ce qui était coincé dans R2, Luke tomba sur le sol. Mara s'apprêta à l'aider à se relever lorsque tous deux virent sur le sol une projection holographique. Celle-ci représentait une jeune fille vêtue de blanc. Sa robe faite avec soin et sa coiffure bien préparée laissait penser qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une aristocrate.

«-Au secours Obi-wan Kenobi. Vous êtes mon seul espoir, dit la jeune fille

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Luke

-Et alors? Monsieur Luke t'a posé une question. Réponds.

-Au secours Obi-wan Kenobi. Vous êtes mon seul espoir, répéta la jeune fille

-Il dit que c'est sans intérêt. Il a un décodeur qui envoie des données périmées.

-Des données périmées qui disent «au secours»? Demanda Mara d'un regard soupçonneux

-Qui est-t-elle? Demanda Luke

-Que monsieur Luke m'excuse, je n'en sais rien.

-Au secours Obi-wan Kenobi. Vous êtes mon seul espoir, répéta la jeune fille

-Je crois qu'elle était à bord de notre vaisseau. C'est une dame de qualité à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Ah je vois. Une de ces aristos cruche qu'on peut facilement vider de ses poches trop pleines.

-Mara, c'est pas le moment. On peut pas passer la suite du message?

-Ne sois pas grossier R2. Tu vas nous attirer des si, tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est notre nouveau Maître.

-Il prétend que son Maître est ce monsieur Obi-Wan Kenobi qui habiterait dans ce système. C'est à lui que ce message est destiné. Très franchement, tout ça m'étonne beaucoup. Notre dernier Maître était le Capitaine Antilles. Mais après ce que nous avons traversé, je crois que ce pauvre R2 a les circuits brouillés.

-Obi-Wan Kenobi? Je me demande si elle parle de Ben Kenobi.

-Monsieur Luke comprend-t-il le fin mot de l'histoire?

-Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Obi-Wan mais y a le vieux Ben qui habite derrière les dunes. C'est un type étrange, un ermite.

-Au secours Obi-wan Kenobi. Vous êtes mon seul espoir, répéta la jeune fille

-A l'entendre, elle est en danger. Remets au début, j'y comprends rien.

-Il dit qu'on a court-circuité son décodeur en lui soudant le plot de sécurité. D'après lui, si monsieur Luke le dévérouillait, il pourrait peut-être repasse tout l'enregistrement.

-Oh d'accord. Après tout, petit comme t'es, je pense que tu pourras te sauver si je te l'enlève. Ah. Et voilà.»

Luke se retourna. Alors qu'il espérait voir l'intégralité du message de la jeune aristocrate, il n'eut qu'une grosse déception. En effet, la jeune fille avait disparu. A sa place, il n'y avait que du vide. Cela déplut fortement au jeune garçon.

«-Elle a disparu. Ramène-la. Repasse tout le message.

-Comment ça quel message? Mais voyons, celui que tu viens de passer. Celui que tu caches dans tes entrailles rouillées, stupide tas de feraille myope!

-Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui apporte des ennuis, soupira Mara

-Luke! Luke!

-Oui Tante Beru, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Je suis navré monsieur Luke. Il prétend que sa tête de lecture est parasitée.

-Mara, tu peux voir si t'arrives à le bricoler?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Je reviens.»

Tandis que Luke sortit, Mara regarda C3PO.

«-Repasse-lui le message, je t'en supplie. Non, je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, dit-t-il à R2, Et moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas.

-Heu...Est-ce que tu peux aller un peu plus loin. J'ai besoin de silence pour me concentrer. Je n'arriverai pas le bricoler sinon.

-Oh bien sûr, madame Mara»

Elle se dirigea vers R2. Celui-ci recula méfiant. Cependant, elle le regarda rassurante.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire. Je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes raisons de faire ce que tu fais. Luke est mon ami. Je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en danger.

Hihi!»

'

Luke s'était rendu dans la salle à manger afin de dîner avec son oncle et sa tante. Son assiette avait déjà été préparée. Il s'assit tandis que son oncle Owen et sa tante Beru vinrent le rejoindre. Owen paraissait toujours mécontent.

«-Est-ce que la rouquine va bientôt partir? Demanda Owen

-Non, on n'a pas fini de nettoyer les droïdes, dit Luke

-Oh! A ce rythme-là, ça prendra trop longtemps. Elle doit plus rester ici. Après le repas, tu lui diras de s'en aller.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça ne serait pas gentil.

-Ecoute, je sais que vous êtes amis depuis que vous êtes enfants mais aujourd'hui, Mara est de la mauvaise graine. Tu ne dois plus la voir.

-Je suis un grand garçon, je sais avec qui je dois être ami.

-Owen, Luke, pas à table.

-Désolé Beru.

-Pardon tante Beru.

-Luke, tu as l'air soucieux, dit Beru

-Je crois que ce R2 a été volé.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Owen

-Ben j'ai capté un message enregistré pendant que je le nettoyais et il dit qu'il appartient à un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi. J'ai pensé qu'il parlait du vieux Ben. Tu crois pas que ça pourrait être lui?

-Hum.

-Peut-être qu'il y a un rapport entre lui et Ben.

-Ce vieux type? Il est timbré. Demain, tu iras à l'atelier central avec ce R2-D2 pour qu'on lui efface sa mémoire antérieure. Tous ces trucs nous regardent pas. Et je l'ai payé assez cher. Il est à nous.

-Et si cet Obi-Wan débarque pour le reprendre?

-Oublie-le. Je crois que ce vieux fou n'existe plus. Il a dû mourir la même année que ton père.

-Il connaissait mon père?

-Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça.

Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de mettre au point ces droïdes pour demain. Je passerai les programmer et les faire travailler sur les condenseurs.

-D'accord.

Je crois que ces droïdes sont de bons éléments.

…

En fait, je voulais qu'on reparle de ta promesse de me laisser partir avant l'été. Si ces nouveaux droïdes sont prêts demain, je pourrai transmettre ma demande pour l'Académie.

-Et tu me laisserai six mois avant la moisson?

-Oui, y a bien assez de droïdes.

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour la moisson. Reste une saison de plus. Cette année, la moisson rapportera assez d'argent pour que j'embauche des ouvriers agricoles et tu iras à l'Académie dans un an. J'ai besoin de toi ici, tu comprends?

-Mais ça fait toute une année!

-Ecoute, reste une saison de plus.

-Tu l'as déjà dit quand mes copains sont partis.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda Beru

-Nulle part on dirait. Je vais finir de nettoyer ces droïdes.»

**.**

Après avoir regardé le,coucher des deux soleils de Tatooine, et surtout l'horizon, avec amertume, Luke était retourné dans le garage et s'apprêtait à le fermer quand il vit Mara endormie avec C3PO activé non loin d'elle. Le droïde poussa une exclamation.

«-Pourquoi tu te caches? T'as peur?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, monsieur Luke. Par pitié, ne me désactivez pas. Madame Mara a tout essayé pour passer le message que R2 avait dans ses circuits mais elle n'y est pas arrivé. Ca l'a fatigué alors elle a prit une sorte de mixture. Quand elle s'est endormie, R2 s'est éloigné de nous. Je l'ai imploré de ne pas partir et j'ai essayé de réveiller Mara pour qu'elle me vienne en aide mais cette mixture semblait trop forte pour la tirer de son sommeil et...Oh! R2 a les circuits encrassés. Il ne fait que parler de cette mission.

-Oh non! Mara.»

Sachant que la secouer ne servirait à rien. Luke donna deux tapes sur les joues respectives de son amie. Celles-ci furent efficaces car elle se mit à grogner en se réveillant.

«-Hum. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-R2 s'est tiré.

-Oh c'est pas vrai!»

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Luke prit ses jumelles et observa les alentours afin de savoir si le droïde pouvait se trouver dans les environs.

«-Ce gredin m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, dit C3PO, Ces astrodroïdes ont un vice dans leurs fonctionnements. Même moi, je ne comprends pas leurs logiques.

-Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute, dit Mara

-Ca va, dit Luke, Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ferait ça. Moi aussi, j'aurais dû faire attention. Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller? La poisse!

-Monsieur Luke ne veut pas que nous allions à sa recherche?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux la nuit. Il y a des Tuskens partout. Attendons demain.

-Je viendrai avec vous. Je vais dormir dans mon Speeder.

-Mais Mara, tu peux très bien avoir une...

-Luke, il est tard.

-Oui, je rentre dans une minute.

-Ton oncle n'acceptera jamais que je dorme ici. Je vais pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis que ce droïde en a fait.

-Oh ce droïde.

-Hélas, apporter des ennuis est un art dans lequel il est passé maître.

-On s'en souciera plus tard. A demain.

-A demain.

Allez viens»

_Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas tarder à voir Obi-Wan. En attendant, à bientôt:)_


	5. Fin et début

_Et ça continue. Rien à dire aujourd'hui donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 3:Fin et début**

Deux jeunes gens étaient sur leurs Speeders respectifs. L'une conduisait le sien tandis que l'autre laissait un grand droïde conduire le sien. Ils se trouvaient sur un chemin rocailleux. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils conduisaient. Trop longtemps au goût de l'une des personnes. Si Luke ne retrouvait pas R2 rapidement, son oncle serait furieux. Mais pourquoi ce droïde se montrait aussi réticent à faire ce qu'on lui disait et, surtout, avait une telle autonomie?

«-Hé! Il y a un droïde sur mon écran, dit Luke

-T'es sûr? Moi j'ai juste un machin bleu pas net, dit Mara

-C'est peut-être parce que tu es plus loin que moi, dit Luke, Rapproche-toi.

Tu vois?

-Oui.

-Il est droit devant. C'est sûrement ton copain R2. Accélère à fond.

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentissement.»

Ils allèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent s'enfonçant davantage dans le long chemin rocailleux. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver vers le droïde récalcitrant. Quand ce fut le cas, Luke sauta hors de son Speeder.

«-Hé là! Dit-t-il, Où tu vas comme ça?

-R2, monsieur Luke est maintenant notre Maître légitime, dit C3PO d'une voix sévère, Cesse de nous casser les oreilles avec ton Obi-Wan je-ne-sais-qui! Et ne me parle plus de cette mission grotesque! Tu as de la veine que monsieur Luke ne te désactive pas une fois pour toutes.

-Allons, ne le gronde pas, dit Luke, Mais il faut vite repartir maintenant.

-Oui, ne trainons pas ici.»

Alors qu'ils parlaient, R2 s'agita. Il semblait effrayé.

«-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Luke

-Il signale qu'il voit des créatures non-identifiées venant du sud-est.

-Des Tuskens! S'exclama Luke

-Oh non! dit Mara

-Venez, on va jeter un coup d'oeil, dit Luke»

'

«-Hum. Je vois deux banthas par là mais...Une seconde. C'est bien des Tuskens. En voilà un.»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'un pillard Tusken s'étant dissimmulé non loin du groupe se jeta sur lui. Mara dégaina son blaster et parvint à le tuer. Mais un autre arriva derrière elle et l'assomma. Luke voulut réagir mais il fut attaqué par un autre pillard. Désarmé, il ne put rien faire tandis que les autres pillards attaquèrent les droïdes alors qu'il tomba inconscient.

R2 était parvenu à se cacher mais l'autre droïde et les deux personnes n'étaient plus en état de se défendre. Les pillards allèrent jusqu'à leurs Speeders et les fouillèrent voyant ce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver de valeur.

Soudain, une présence mêlée d'une grande puissance se fit sentir. Celle-ci effraya les Tuskens qui s' présence alla près des deux gens sans connaissance et aperçut le droïde caché. C'était un vieil homme au regard sympathique en lequel R2 eut confiance.

«-Bonjour toi, dit l'home âgé, Approche. N'aie pas peur.»

R2 décida de faire ce que l'homme à la voix douce lui dit.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont bien tous les deux.»

Il eût à peine finit de prononcer ces mots que Luke et Mara se réveillèrent faiblement. Toutefois, ils tentèrent de se relever mais ne parvinrent qu'à s'assoir pas encore remis de leur «bagarre»

«-Doucement mes petits. Vous avez prit de sacrés coups. C'est une chance que vous soyez tous les deux encore en un seul morceau.

-Ben? Demanda Luke en reconnaissant le vieil homme, Ca alors, je suis content de vous voir.

-Ben Kenobi, dit Mara, Ca faisait longtemps.

-Ce désert est dangereux pour les voyageurs isolés. Dis-moi Luke, qu'est-ce qui t'amène si loin chez toi?

-J'y suis pour rien, assura Mara

-C'est à cause de ce droïde, dit Luke en pointant R2, Je crois qu'il cherche son ancien Maître. J'ai jamais vu un droïde si fidèle. Je trouve ça bizarre. Il dit qu'il appartient à un type qui s'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi. C'est un de vos parents?

-Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan...

Un nom...Un nom d'outre-tombe. Oui, d'outre-tombe.

-Je crois que mon oncle l'a connu. Il a dit qu'il était mort.

-Oh non, il n'est pas mort. Pas encore.

-Vous le connaissez?

-Bien sûr que je le connais. C'est moi.»

Luke resta silencieux en entendant ces mots. Alors, c'était lui que la jeune femme du message cherchait à contacter. Mais pour quelle raison?

«-Je crois bien qu'on ne m'a pas appelé Obi-Wan depuis... très longtemps.

-Mais alors ce droïde est vraiment à vous? Demanda Luke

-Je ne crois pas avoir jamais possédé un droïde, dit Obi-Wan

-Je me demande si on peut considérer qu'on est plus avancés, dit Mara»

Des cris se firent entendre. Cela alerta le groupe. Ils savaient ce qui leur restait à faire. Obi-Wan les incita à s'en aller tandis que les deux jeunes gens retournèrent voir si tout allait bien au niveau de leurs affaires.

«-Il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici. Les Tuskens ne sont pas courageux mais ils vont ramener des renforts.

-3PO! Réalisa Luke

-Oh non!»

Le droïde était dans un bel état. Les Tuskens l'avaient démembrés. Par chance, il n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement détruit.

«-Où suis-je? Demanda-t-il, J'ai dû manquer une marche.

-On va t'aider, dit Luke, Il faut filer avant que les Tuskens ne reviennent.

-Non partez sans moi monsieur Luke. Ne risquez pas votre vie pour me sauver. Mon compte est bon.

-Pas du tout. Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Vite! Je les entends, dit Mara

-Courons avant qu'ils n'arrivent, dit Obi-Wan»

**.**

La ferme Lars était beaucoup trop loin et Owen n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de voir Mara et le vieux Ben réunis. Non seulement, tous ne connaissaient que trop bien la très mauvaise opinion qu'Owen se faisait de Mara mais de plus, l'oncle de Luke n'aimait pas son neveu trainer avec un vieux sénile tout juste bon à raconter des histoires épiques n'encourageant que davantage ses désirs fantasistes. Il fallait donc se rendre à la demeure d'Obi-Wan celle-ci étant la plus proche pour permettre à 3PO d'être réparé au plus vite. Luke se chargeait de mettre les dernières pièces en place alors qu'il avait demandé à Ben ce que son oncle voulait dire par le fait qu'Obi-Wan aurait dû mourir la même année que son père alors que si Ben était Obi-Wan, la chose était fausse. Ce à quoi Ben donna une réponse qui surprit Luke.

«-Non, mon père ne s'est jamais battu dans l'espace. Il pilotait un cargo d'épices.

-Ca, c'est ce que ton oncle t'a fait croire, dit Obi-Wan, Il n'était pas d'accord avec les idées de ton père. Il pense qu'il aurait dû rester ici au lieu d'aller se battre.

-Vous vous êtes battu pendant la Guerre des Clones?

-Oui. Autrefois, j'étais un Chevalier Jedi;comme ton père.

-J'aurais tant aimé le connaître.

-Il était le meilleur astro-pilote de la galaxie. Et un tacticien hors-pair.

J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais également un très bon pilote.

Et c'était aussi un ami.

Oh! Ca me fait penser. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Il te revient de droit mais ton oncle s'est toujours opposé à ce que tu l'aies. Il avait sûrement peur que tu te lances dans un de ces combats périlleux idéalistes avec ce fou d'Obi-Wan.

-Si monsieur Luke n'a plus besoin de moi, puis-je me désactiver? Demanda 3PO

-Oui bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le sabre-laser de ton père. C'est l'arme des Jedi. Bien plus convenable qu'un blaster.»

Luke activa l'arme. Il en sortit une lame de lumière bleue. Il la regarda à la fois surpris et fasciné.

«-Une arme élégante, maniable. D'une époque civilisée.

Pendant des centaines de générations, l'Ordre Jedi a su défendre la paix et la justice dans l'Ancienne République; bien avant les jours sombres.

-Avant l'avènement de l'Empire, dit Mara d'une voix mélancolique»

Ce ton surprit Luke. Mara n'avait pas souvent été ainsi. Est-ce était qui elle avait parlé ainsi ou était-ce seulement son imagination? Si une partie de lui se posait des questions concernant son amie, une autre était trop curieuse au sujet des questions concernant son père pour s'en soucier réellement.

«-Comment mon père est mort?

-...

-...

-Un jeune Jedi nommé Dark Vador, qui avait été mon disciple, s'est retourné contre nous. Il a aidé l'Empire à traquer et assassiner les Jedi. Il a trahi et tué ton père.

-...

-Aujourd'hui, les Jedi sont presque tous éradiqués.»

Mara baissa la tête et ferma la tête et ferma les yeux. Alors que Luke ne s'y attendait pas, elle se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce précitemment. Il voulut aller la rejoindre afin de comprendre ce qu'elle avait mais Obi-Wan lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

«-Elle a besoin d'être seule. Le massacre Jedi est un sujet particulièrement dur à évoquer pour elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Malgré son très jeune âge, Mara était très douée en tant que Jedi et elle avait la détermination suffisante pour défendre la paix et la justice.

-Mara était un Jedi?

-Oui. Quand Dark Vador a aidé l'Empire à assassiner les Jedi, elle lui a échappé de justesse. Cependant, tout comme moi, elle a perdu des amis. La pauvre fille n'était qu'une enfant.»

Luke resta silencieux. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Mara eu put subir une telle horreur. Encore moins qu'elle fît partie des survivants d'un horrible génocide si Ben en était également un.

**.**

Mara était allée dans une autre salle de la maison. Elle y cherchait quelque chose tandis que Luke et Obi-Wan parlaient. Quelque chose qui se trouvait dans un coffre. Elle l'ouvrit après avoir prit une inspiration.

**.**

«-C'est vrai.»

Mara était revenue dans la salle après le silence de Luke. Elle resta debout avec le jeune garçon et le vieil homme.

«-Et j'avais aussi mon propre sabre-laser.»

A ces mots, elle activa une arme semblable à celle que Ben venait de donner à Luke. La seule différence que celle-ci avait avec la précédente était qu'elle était de couleur violette.

«-Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis longtemps, dit-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique et mélancolique avant de le désactiver et de s'assoir

-Depuis que Dark Vador a été séduit par le Côté Obscur de la Force, ajouta Obi-Wan

-La Force? Demanda Luke

-La Force donne aux Jedi leurs pouvoirs. C'est une énergie créée par tous les êtres-vivants. Elle nous entoure, nous pénêtre et unit la galaxie dans chaque parcelle.»

Tous ces mots étaient beaux mais Obi-Wan revint vite à la réalité et se tourna vers R2. Il était temps de connaître le fin mot de toute l'histoire qui se passait depuis son arrivée sur Tatooine.

«-Maintenant, essayons de savoir qui tu es et d'où tu viens mon petit

-Je n'ai vu qu'une partie d'une message mais...

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé comme le voir entièrement.»

L'aristocrate apparut à nouveau. Elle n'était plus dans la même position que lorsque Luke et Mara l'avaient vus. Si c'était le cas, Ben avait sans doute réussi à rétablir les données. Ils allaient enfin comprendre ce qui se passait.

«-Général Kenobi, autrefois, vous avez servi mon père pendant la Guerre des Clones. Il vous demande encore de l'aide pour combattre l'Empire. Je regrette de ne pas vous communiquer sa demande en personne. Notre vaisseau a été attaqué par l'ennemi et je ne pas vous emmener à Alderaan. J'ai mis des informations vitales pour la Rébellion dans la mémoire de ce droïde. Mon père saura comment les récupérer. Ce droïde doit lui être livré sain et sauf à Alderaan. Tout dépend de vous. Au secours Obi-Wan Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir.»

Le message s'acheva. Le groupe resta sans voix. Un droïde appartenant à la Rébellion. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un neveu de cultivateurs.

«-Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser la Force si tu veux m'accompagner à Alderaan, dit Obi-Wan

-Alderaan! S'exclama Luke

-Alderaan, murmura Mara

-Comment je peux aller à Alderaan? Dit Luke, Je dois rentrer chez moi, je suis en retard.

-On a besoin de ton aide, Luke, objecta Mara, Leia a besoin de ton aide.

-Leia?

-C'est..., C'est elle, la Princesse Leia. J'ai compris ça quand elle a parlé de la Rébellion et Alderaan. On parle beaucoup d'elle dans la galaxie. C'est un des chefs les plus importants de la Rébellion. On est les seuls à pouvoir l'aider.

-Elle a raison, Luke. Tu dois aider cette fille. Je suis trop vieux pour faire la guerre et Mara ne peux pas faire face à cette situation seule.

-...

Je ne peux pas m'impliquer là-dedans. J'ai des choses à faire ici. Moi aussi, je déteste l'Empire. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Et Alderaan est tellement loin.

-Tu causes comme ton oncle, maugréa Mara

-Oh merde! Mon oncle. Comment je vais lui expliquer ça?

-Tu dois maîtriser la Force, Luke, répéta Obi-Wan

-Obi-Wan, ne l'obligeons pas à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire. Je vais nous mener jusqu'à la Station Toshi. Après, on ira jusqu'à Mos Isley et on trouvera un vaisseau.

-Mara, tu es sûre de vouloir partir?

-Absolument. Je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à voyager, ni de rester ici car rien ne me retient. Je ne garderai pas des informations vitales qui permettraient à la Rébellion de remporter une victoire de plus alors que tout dépend d'une chose que nous avons entre nos mains.

Quant à toi, agis selon ta conscience.

-Mara. Ce que tu dis est vrai. C'est pourquoi je veux être sûr que vous partiez en sûreté. C'est moi qui vous conduirez à la Station Toshi.»

**.**

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leurs Speeders, Luke et Mara avaient vus qu'un Sandcrawler avait été attaqué et que plusieurs Jawas avaient été massacrés. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient vus un monstrueux massacre. Tous les Jawas étaient morts. Par décence, le droïde de protocole avait brûlé les corps sans vie tandis que le groupe observait le massacre.

«-C'est les Jawas qui nous ont vendus R2 et 3-PO, dit Luke, Ce sont les Tuskens qui ont le coup. Regardez, les lances, les empreintes. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils font une attaque aussi puissante.

-Ce ne sont pas eux, dit Obi-Wan, C'est une mise en scène pour nous le faire croire. Ces traces sont en lignes parallèles. Hors, les Tuskens marchent toujours en file indienne. Et ces impacts, les Tuskens ne peuvent pas tirer avec une telle précision. Seuls les Stormtroopers peuvent le faire**1**

-Mais pourquoi les Stormtroopers tueraient des Jawas? Demanda Luke»

Luke n'eût pas besoin qu'on lui répondit car la réponse se présenta sous ses yeux: les droïdes, R2 au sujet duquel il n'ignorait pas qu'il contenait des informations importantes pour la Rébellion, les Jawas massacrés par des Stormtroopers de l'Empire...Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

«-S'ils ont retrouvés la trace des droïdes et savent qui les a achetés, ça va les conduire directement...chez moi!

-Luke non!

-Attends Luke, c'est trop dangereux.»

Mara et Obi-Wan n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire un geste que Luke avait couru jusqu'à son Speeder et avait démarré et accéléré comme s'il était parti en vitesse lumière. A cet instant, son sort était incertain. Tout comme ceux des droïdes. Mara et Obi-Wan ne pouvaient, hélas, rien faire de plus qu'attendre.

**.**

Alors que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, un Speeder s'approcha d'un vieil homme et d'une jeune fille. Un jeune garçon se trouvait dans le Speeder. Il était seul. En voyant Luke sans personne à ses côtés et n'entendant aucun son de sa bouche, Mara comprit: les Stormtroopers étaient arrivés chez les Lars avant lui. Ne pouvant rien obtenir d'eux, ils avaient détruit leur maison et, pire, les avaient tués. Elle le regarda compatissante et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

«-Même si tu étais arrivé à temps, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, dit Obi-Wan d'une voix douce, Tu te serais fait tuer aussi. Et les droïdes seraient tombés entre les mains de l'Empire»

Luke était malheureux. Sa famille. On la lui avait enlevé. Pourquoi? C'était des gens qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne. L'Empire!Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait ça! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à n'importe qui comme ça. Il leva la tête vers Obi-Wan bien décidé à agir.

«-Je vais venir avec vous à Alderaan. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. J'apprendrai à maîtriser la Force et je deviendrai un Jedi comme mon père.»

**1**_Lol_


	6. Mos Eisley

_Salut:) Et oui,je sais. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Mais je me rattrape en vous montrant «enfin» l'apparition d'un des personnages les plus aimés de la saga._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 4:Mos Eisley**

«-Bienvenue à Mos Eisley, messieurs. Le refuge idéal des types pas très réglos et des plus dangereux de la galaxie. Faut être très prudent.

-Elle a raison, dit Ben, Reste près de nous, Luke.»

**.**

La ville n'était pas grande. Peu de gens circulaient. Cela ne serait pas idéal pour passer inaperçu. D'autant que quelque chose semblait provoquer l'agitation dans Mos Eisley. Tout le monde semblait inquiet. Et pour une bonne raison. Les Stormtroopers! Ils étaient déjà là! Luke eût du mal à rester calme. Est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà repérés? Est-ce que l'Empire allait les emmener dans des cellules? Allait-t-il les torturer? Il fit pour rester impassible.

«-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces droïdes?

-Depuis trois ou quatre saisons, répondit Luke

-Ils ne sont pas à vendre si c'est ça qui vous intéresse, dit Ben

-Et vous, madame, quelles sont toutes ces pièces?

-Je m'en sers pour les droïdes quand on a des ennuis avec eux. Comme ça, on est sûrs de les avoir toujours en état de marche et on ne s'arrête pas chez des vendeurs pour les faire réparer.

J'aime pas trop dépenser.

-Laissez-moi voir vos identifiants de propriétaires.»

Aïe! Luke n'avait les droïdes que depuis très peu de temps et il n'avait pas d'identifiants montrant qu'il les possédait. C'était fichu! L'Empire allait les emmener et ils allait tous être condamnés à subir les pires horreurs! Non! Mara ne devait pas subir ça! Mais que devait-t-il faire pour...

«-Vous n'avez pas à voir ses identidifiants de propriétaires.

-Nous n'avons pas à voir vos identifiants de propriétaires.»

Hein?! Que se passait-t-il? Pourquoi ce Stormtrooper répétait ce que Ben lui disait? Ben faisait-t-il en sorte que le Stormtrooper fît cela? Mais c'était impossible!

«-Ce ne sont pas les droïdes que vous recherchez.

-Ce ne sont pas les droïdes que nous recherchons.

-Tout va bien, on peut s'en aller.

-Tout va bien, vous pouvez vous en aller.

-Circulez.

-Ciculez.»

Sans tenter de se poser davantage de questions, Luke démarra vite suivit de très près par Mara. Cette dernière dut écarter quelques Jawas qui s'approchaient des véhicules sans doute pour ne pas vouloir les acheter.

«-Ces immondes Jawas, dit C3PO, Je ne les supporte pas.

-Pars, dit Luke d'une voix ferme à un dernier sans toutefois paraître trop sévère, Allez pars.»

Tandis qu'ils descendaient des Speeders, Mara eut un petit ricanement tout souriant.

«-Bien joué, dit-t-elle à Ben, Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis des années.

-Comment on a pu passer ces troupes? demanda Luke qui ne comprenait pas, Je croyais qu'on étais fichus.

-C'est la Force. Grâce à elle, on peut influencer les esprits faibles.»

Le groupe s'était garé devant ce qui ressemblait à une Cantina. Un endroit bien peu fréquenté et pas de la plus grande propreté. Ce que Luke remarqua bien. Pourquoi autant de contrebandiers viendraient dans un endroit aussi peu grands s'ils étaient si nombreux?

«-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on trouvera un pilote qui nous mènera à Alderaan là-dedans?

-Seulement un qui posera pas de questions tant qu'on lui remplira bien pas les poches, dit Mara, Il faut juste faire gaffe. C'est loin d'être les personnes les plus sympathiques de la galaxie.

-En effet. Fais très attention; cet endroit est très brutal.

-Je suis prêt pour tout.

-Dépêche-toi R2.»

**.**

L'intéieur de la Cantina n'était pas accueillant. En plus de ne pas avoir beaucoup de clients et de ne pas sembler bien propre, le lieu n'était pas grand. Tous les clients étaient entassés. Et chacun d'entre eux portaient des armes. De plus, tous se regardaient avec hostilité. Conscient qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu, Luke tenta d'entrer discrètement. Mara et Ben semblaient déjà tenter de négocier avec les contrebandiers présents. Malheureusement, à peine Luke fit quelques pas que le barman lui fit un reproche qui lui attira tous les regards de la clientèle.

«-Hé! On leur sert pas à boire à ceux-là!

-Quoi?

-Les droîdes. Ils doivent attendre dehors. Ils sont pas admis ici.

-On n'a pas le choix. Allez dehors. On doit éviter les problèmes.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, monsieur, dit C3-PO avant d'indiquer à R2 qu'il fallait sortir d'un geste de la main»

Le mieux était de prendre un verre en attendant que les choses progressèrent. Si cela arrivait bien sûr. Luke s'installa et attendit. Seule Mara connaissait bien ce genre d'endroit et de personnes pour savoir comment il fallait raisonner avec elles et Ben avait suffisament de patience et de persuasion pour que des discussions trop récalcitrantes ne tournèrent pas en bagarre. Mais ces derniers étaient trop occupés pour voir si Luke arrivait à se débrouiller.

Le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas et ne parlait à personne pour éviter les problèmes. Cependant, ils viendraient eux-mêmes à lui. En effet, un merceraire Ponda Bomba le frappa à l'épaule. Ce qui également le cas de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

«-Il trouve que t'as une sale gueule.

-Désolé, dit Luke indifférent

-C'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule. Joue pas au plus malin. Je suis condamné à mort dans douze systèmes.

-Je serai prudent.

-Tu seras mort!»

Ben et Mara virent la situation. Cette dernière commença à effleurer une de ses armes mais Ben intervint en premier.

«-Ce garçon ne vous veut aucun mal. Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre.»

Le mercenaire n'appécia pas que l'on défendit quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas. Lui et Ponda se jetèrent sur le jeune garçon à la «sale gueule» et le jetèrent sur le sol avant de se ruer sur Ben et Mara munis de blasters. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient préparés au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Ils dégainèrent leurs sabres-laser respectifs et coupèrent chacun un bras de deux mercenaires sous les yeux à la fois ébahis et terrifiés de Luke. S'il savait que Mara était une contrebandière et avait déjà tué ou mutilé, il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'oeuvre. La voir le faire sous ses yeux lui avait fait peur et il avait dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour se dire qu'il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était une bonne personne qui n'avait jamais recours à de telles violences sans raison valable. Mais Ben! Pour lui, Ben était un vieil ermite. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il était capable de faire usage d'une arme et de l'utiliser avec une telle férocité. C'était donc ça être un Jedi? Et même aussi vieux, on pouvait conserver une telle force?

Luke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que Ben venait déjà l'aider à se relever. Il revint à la réalité et comprit que Ben voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

«-Ca va. Je n'ai rien.»

Mara afficha un sourire rassurant. Voyant que Luke ne semblait plus aussi secoué que lors du début du petit «différent», elle préféra se pencher à nouveau vers la situation sérieuse.

«-Ce Wookie connait un pilote qui pourrait nous aider à nous tirer d'ici, dit-t-elle»

**.**

«-Je m'appelle Han Solo. Je suis Capitaine du Faucon Millenium. Chewbacca m'a dit que vous voulez aller à Alderaan.

-En effet, dit Ben, Si c'est un vaisseau rapide.

-Rapide? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du Faucon Millenium.

-On devrait? demanda Mara d'un ton sarcastique

-C'est un vaisseau capable de parcourir les Mines de Kessel en moins de quelques heures.»

Si Ben et Luke ne furent pas impressionnés par de tels mots pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de baratin pour impressionner les gens crédules, Mara ne put rien faire d'autre qu'afficher un regard blasé lasse de ce genre de vantard qu'elle croisait trop souvent.

«-Alors, c'est quoi le cargo? demanda Han

-Seulement des passagers, dit Ben, Moi-même, ce garçon, cette jeune femme, deux droïdes; et aucune question indiscrète.

-Hahaha! Vous avez quoi? Des embrouilles à domicile?

-Disons que nous aimerions éviter de croiser tout signe de troupe impériale.

-Je vois. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire ça gratuitement.

-Quoi? dit Luke surpris

-Hum, dit Mara sceptique

-A condition que la jolie dame veuille bien me montrer certaines choses.»

En disant ces mots, Han avait commencé à légèrement se dresser tandis que sa main se rapprochait doucement vers Mara. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait du monde au balcon et il comptait bien en profiter.

«-Ne la touche pas! s'exclama Luke en saisissant le bras de Han après avoir comprit ses intentions

-Oh excuse-moi. Je savais pas que c'était ta copine.

-Luke, n'interviens pas, dit Mara, Je peux me défendre seule.»

La contrebandière s'était emparée de son blaster. Han le remarqua et se calma tandis que Luke se rassit. Mara fixa Han dans les yeux. Il n'aima pas cela. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'écouter.

«-Tu vois ce blaster? J'ai aussi une autre arme en moi mais je ne dirai pas où. Alors, écoute-moi bien espèce de crâneur , si tu t'approches encore de moi avec ce genre d'idée en tête, soit je t'explose ce que tu as entre les jambes avec ça, soit je te la coupe avec mon autre arme. Pigé?»

Han comprit. Cette femme ne plaisantait pas. En la voyant agir comme elle l'avait fait pour lui résister, il avait pleinement réalisé le fait. Elle n'était pas comme le vieux et le gamin. Elle aussi était une contrebandière et elle avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Aussi préféra-t-il calmer ses ardeurs et rester professionnel.

«-Bon. Puisque les choses sont comme ça, ça va vous coûter une petite somme. 10 000. Payé d'avance.

-10 000! s'exclama Luke, C'est presque le prix d'un vaisseau!

-Et qui le piloterait, gamin? Toi?

-Pourquoi pas? Moi aussi, je sais piloter. On va pas rester ici à écouter ce taré?

-Un taré et un porc.»

Ben mit ses mains sur les épaules des deux jeunes gens comme pour leur faire signe de se calmer. La situation était critique et ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

«-Nous pouvons payer 2 000 maintenant et 15 000 quand nous arriverons à Alderaan.

-17 000? D'accord. Vous avez un vaisseau. On se tirera dès que tout sera prêt. Hangar 94.

-94.

Juste une dernière demande, quand nous serons partis, calmez vos ardeurs.

-Promis grand-père. Je serai sage cette fois.»

Mara fixa Han d'un regard noir. Si elle le pouvait, elle l'aurait étranglé. Mais elle devait se contenir sinon, tout serait perdu. Néanmoins, il savait que sa menace planait toujours sur lui et savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être qui la soulageait.

«-Regardez, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient vous féliciter pour vos exploits de tout à l'heure.»

Le contrebandier avait raison. Des Stormtroopers étaient entrés dans la Cantina tandis que le barman les indiquait du doigt. Même si elle avait été brève, il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié la petite esclandre ayant eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu provoquer les catastrophes si les contrebandiers n'avaient pas été intimidés par les armes imposantes du vieil homme et de la jeune femme.

Les trois compagnons s'éclipsèrent discrètement sans que personne ne les virent tandis que les Stormtroopers arrivaient vers Han Solo qui resta calme gardant le visage neutre comme s'il n'avait vu personne.

Alors que les troupes impériales partaient, Luke, Mara et Obi-Wan avaient réfléchi à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

**.**

«-Tu vas devoir vendre ton Speeder, dit Mara

-Elle a raison, dit Ben, C'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour partir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver de meilleure solution.

-Ca ira, dit Luke, Je ne reviendrai jamais ici.»

**.**

«-D'accord, je prendrai ça.»

Luke était vraiment dépité. On avait traité son moyen de transport comme quelque chose de complètement dépassé. Certes, cela ne posait pas de problème au groupe mais le fait que la veille encore, son Speeder était encore bien considéré alors que ce n'était plus le cas en cet instant l'énervait. Ce que les gens pouvaient être superficiels!

«-Regardez ça. Depuis que le XP38 est sorti, mon Speeder ne vaut plus rien.

-Ne sois pas morose. Quand tout ça sera finit, je te trouverai plein d'argent dans la galaxie et tu t'achèteras un moyen de transport encore plus beau que le Speeder.

-En parlant d'argent, celui-là sera suffisant pour la somme qu'il demande, dit Obi-Wan»

**.**

«-Si le vaisseau est aussi rapide qu'il le dit, tout se passera bien, dit Ben»

Le groupe se rendit au Hangar 94 comme convenu. Chewbacca les y attendait déjà. Quelle ne fut leur surprise en voyant...un tas de ferraille!

Le soi-disant Faucon Millenium était un gigantesque vaisseau miteux, usé, poussiéreux qui semblait avoir régulièrement été réparé à plusieurs reprises après plusieurs dysfonctionnements. Et il était censé être rapide?

«-C'est quoi ça? dit Mara ébaubie

-Il est bon pour la casse! s'exclama Luke

-Attends de le voir en vitesse-lumière, gamin. Il ne le paraît pas mais il est excellent quand il bosse. J'ai fait beaucoup de modifications spéciales moi-même.

Mais on est un peu pressés alors si vous montiez à bord qu'on se tire d'ici.?»

**.**

Tout semblait bien se passer. Le groupe était arrivé et s'installait dans le vaisseau. Han lui s'apprêtait également à monter à bord.

Soudain, des coups de blaster se firent entendre. Ils ne comprirent pas. Comment cela pouvait-t-il être possible?

«-Chewie, sors-nous de là!»

C'était la voix de Han. Ils pouvaient l'entendre courir vers le poste de pilotage. Alors qu'ils allaient le rejoindre pour comprendre ce qui se passait, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient poursuivis par...des Croiseurs Interstellaires. Et ce tas de ferraille ne pouvait leur échapper!

«-Pourquoi on n'accélère pas? Tu as dit que ce vaisseau était rapide, dit Luke

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gamin; ou je te dépose directement chez toi.

On sera en sécurité dès que je passerai en vitesse-lumière. Encore quelques manœuvres et ça sera fait.

Que la fête commence.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi des funérailles peuvent être une fête, dit Mara à la fois cynique et inquiète

-Dans combien de temps passerons-nous en vitesse-lumière? demanda Obi-Wan en tentant de rester calme

-Dès que les coordonnées de l'ordinateur seront réglées; dans pas longtemps.

-Tu rigoles? Ils nous rattrapent.

-Voyage dans l'espace et après, tu pourras l'ouvrir, gamin.

Ca y est. Allez vous attacher. On va passer en vitesse-lumière.»

Tandis qu'ils passaient en vitesse-lumière, le groupe ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre d'être arrivés en destination en espérant que Han ne devint pas un danger de plus et se montra, au contraire, aussi utile qu'il venait de l'être jusqu'à Alderaan.

_Et voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sur ce, moi je retourne IRL. A la prochain:)_


End file.
